Le secret du trio des allumées
by akira slingby
Summary: Ce sont trois filles (majeurs même si elles n'en on pas l'air) qui vivent leurs vies mais quelque chose va se produire, ce qui va changer la vie des ces trois filles.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous je me présente je suis Akira. Et les 2 autres allumées dans la fiction sont mes amies! Je vais essayer de vous faire un vague résume histoire de nous mettre dans le bain (même si je suis pas très douée pour ça.**  
**Ce sont trois filles (majeurs même si elles n'en on pas l'air) qui vivent leurs vies mais on peut dire quelque chose va se produire ce qui va changer la vie des ces trois filles (enfin censé changer leurs vies je dirais qu'avait qu'elles on peut s'attendre à tout, même au pire :D ). ha aussi quand un texte est en _italique_ c'est des petites note que j'ajoute pour décrire un peu plus les choses. Bon je vois pas ce que je peux ajouter de plus... (je sais que ça semble très logique mais je préfère le préciser le chapitre que vous allez lire est le chapitre 1)**  
**Sur ce bonne lecture! :p**

* * *

Trois filles regardaient tranquillement les épisodes de Black Butler et comme à leurs habitudes elles mettaient « pause » lorsqu'un de leur personnage préféré apparaissait sur l'écran. L'une d'elles mit « pause » et se mit à faire un câlin à l'ordi tout en disant « ha~ il y a mon Grellou ! ». Akira tira Aka pour quelle lâche l'ordi une bonne fois pour toute et remit « lecture ». Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, non pas encore fallait que Mayra remette « pause » et qu'elle soit en extase devant l'ordinateur ( jusqu'à limite en baver) et a répéter « Undertaker je t'adore ». _Akira soupirait et se demandait si ces 2 jeunes filles étaient vraiment « normales »... Car oui ces 2 personnes ne sont pas seulement des otakus, Aka ne fait que de manger toute la journée (même si c'est la plus jeune une personne normale devrait vomir si elle mangeait comme Aka) et Mayra quand à elle étonnamment, elle a le même rire que celui de Undertaker (« étonnamment » n'est pas le bon c'est plutôt « flippant »). Je ne dirais pas non plus que Akira soit tout a fait « normale » comme les 2 autres, elle est une otaku mais en y pensant elle est la plus « normale » des trois. Bref ne dérivons pas sur autre chose_. La plus jeune par un geste ferme poussa Mayra de l'ordi pour revoir encore une fois « son Grellou ». _C'est choquant de voir la force qu'elle peut avoir juste pour voir son homme aux cheveux rouges_. Et comme toujours les 2 jeunes filles se battaient pour voir leur personnage préféré, Akira essaya de les séparer mais impossible quand on parle de leurs hommes ont ne peux plus rien faire.

Un bruit surgit , ça venait de la porte d'entrée. Les 2 folles s'arrêtaient de se battre et une ombre effrayante s'approcha des 3 allumées qui n'avait rien demandé. Mayra Akira et Aka crièrent de toute leurs forces jusqu'à voir que cette ombre effrayante n'était que  
- « WILLIAM ?! »

Le shinigami remonta ses lunettes comme à son habitude et expliqua  
- « Je suis venu vous chercher !»

Mais Aka ne l'écoutait pas, elle le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et pose LA question qu'il ne faut pas poser devant William  
- «Est-ce que vous sortez avec mon Grellou ? »  
William fronça un sourcil avant d'envoyer la jeune fille dans les airs avec son sécateur, _le plus grave c'est comment il l'a envoyée comme quand on lance une balle au golf._

Bien évidemment Mayra explosa de rire en voyant cette scène.  
- « eheheheheh c'est trop beau ! Comment elle a volé c'était admirable ! »  
L'homme à lunettes était effrayé par le rire de Mayra tellement il ressemblait à celui du Shinigami au cheveux argents.

Akira se força à ne pas rire ce qui lui semblais très dur, _après tout qui ne rigolerait pas devant cette scène ?_ Elle demanda :  
- « Où allez-vous nous emmener ? »

-« Dans le monde des shinigamis et des démons »


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

es 2 amies sautèrent de joie et répétèrent sans cesse « on va dans le monde de Black Butler, on va dans le monde de Black Butler, on va dans le monde de black butler ». Comme on s'y attendait, au lieu d'être choquées de voir William dans le monde des « humains » et d'apprendre qu'elles vont dans le monde « des shinigamis et des démons » elles étaient là complètement excitées à l'idée d'être déjà avec leurs idoles. L'une d'elle eu la brillante idée de demander comment ce jeune homme est arrivé ici (jeune homme qu'est ce que je raconte il doit avoir le quadruple de notre âge voir plus). Le plus flippant c'est que l'homme fit un des sourires le plus sadique qu'il soit et montra du doigt une porte.

- « Eh eh eh eh eh cette porte c'est le paradis, elle sépare les deux mondes » malgré l'air stupide que Mayra peut faire, elle est assez intelligente.  
Mayra ouvrit la porte et comme une gamine le ferait, elle balança son pied entre le monde des « démons » et celui des « humains » tout en riant « Mon pied est dans l'autre monde et la il n'y est plus et il y retourne et il repart ».

Par le plus grand des hasard (Enfin presque), Akira poussa la fille au rire de Undertaker et étonnement, elle était fière de sa connerie. Comme une grosse conne en rigolant de son geste elle trébucha et glissa à plat ventre jusqu'à traverser la porte et William la suivi avec un air moqueur et referma la porte derrière lui ce qui la fit disparaître.

Les 2 amies entendirent une voix qui provenait de derrière elles  
- « Mayra, Akira ! Vous m'avez manqué, c'est vraiment bien ici, regardez on ma donné une death scythe » et Aka montra une hache.  
La plus vieille des trois qui n'est autre que Mayra répondit :  
-« Eh eh eh t'as vraiment volé comme une fée, tu devrais demander à William de le refaire »  
Akira sortit un club de nul part  
- « Pas besoin de demander à William, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut »  
- « Non, non c'est bon j'ai encore la douleur sur les fesses. Le vol plané étais beau mais l'atterrissage lui par contre était très douloureux. »

les 3 filles se mirent a rire jusqu'à ce que Grell arrive. Dès qu'Aka aperçu l'homme aux lunettes rouges, elle lui sauta dessus en le touchant un peu partout (je sais cette phrase est pleine de sous entendus) tout en lui posant plein de questions mais ça ne dérangeait pas Grell au contraire il étais content d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'admirait. Après avoir posé toutes les questions qu'elle voulait au shinigami, elle lui prit le bras et obligea a l'homme aux cheveux rouge vif à les inviter à boire un thé chez lui.


End file.
